


Masks

by robina852



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robina852/pseuds/robina852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-men's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Masks**

Why does no one see it?  
The few people who care about me have no idea.

They can't tell that it's a mask.

A mask to hide behind -  _to hide from whats been done to me._

A mask to keep me safe -  _safe from those who have hurt before as who will try to in the future_.

A mask to keep me sane - _to help me forget_

I have worn a mask all my life.  
I don't know who the real me is.  
I don't know if the real me ever existed.  
And I don't know if I can ever take my mask off.

I don't know if I want to.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters


End file.
